


Dire Doomsday

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: Metonic Time! [11]
Category: Sonic Adventure Battle: 2, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Damn, Doomsday, F/M, Final Moments kinda Angst, Forgive me SEGA, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Slight KnuxRouge, Slight MetSonAmy, Slight SonAmy, Tearjerker, final words, it’s really sad, metonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: The impact of the ARK was imminent. Metal Sonic decides he wants to make things right with Sonic, and everyone else.Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the “Sonic Adventure Battle: 2” bad ending AU. More angst, perhaps a tear jerker to some. Bring your tissues and popcorn!
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Slight Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Slight Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Series: Metonic Time! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685872
Comments: 28
Kudos: 12





	Dire Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> For this AU, Metal Sonic is aboard the ARK alongside everyone else. 
> 
> (Yes, this was supposed to be posted in the “Metonic Mega Collection!” but I decided to post it separately with its own warnings just in case)

After the battle on the ARK, the space station became to shake. It struck shapely as the first set of alarms went off. Everyone quickly ran into the control room, where Eggman slammed his fists on the console. Their eyes widened to see the following message on the computer screen that read,

_**“Impact of the ARK on Earth: ETA 15 Minutes Remaining”.** _

“Eggman! What the hell is going on?!”, Sonic shouted. “The ARK is going to crash on earth, and I can’t change the course or turn of the engines!”, Eggman shouted back, frustrated. Tails tried to assist the doctor in trying to manually change the course but it was locked onto Earth. Desperate fingers tried to do something, but it was all in vain.

“It’s no use!”, Eggman shouted. “We can not change the trajectory of the ARK!”, he added, extremely panicked. “No way! Dammit!”, Shadow shouted in disbelief. as everyone around him thought the same thing. “What can we do now?!”, Rouge asked, her face spelling out fear. “We can’t! I can’t hack into the mainframe!”, Tails shouted back, sadness on his face.

“Sonic! You have to help us!”, Amy shouted towards the frozen blue hedgehog. “If only we had the chaos emeralds!”, Knuckles shouted, cursing himself for not expecting the worse. Looking back to the screen which now read, “Impact of the ARK on Earth: ETA 10 minutes remaining”. “There’s only one thing to do! We have to retrieve the emeralds from the eclipse cannon!”, Sonic finally managed to say.

“We can’t! After I fired the cannon, the emeralds scattered!”, Eggman shouted back. There was another moment of uncomfortable silence, as minds began to think more. It seemed as if the inevitable was truly unavoidable. Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other and said, “The Master Emerald!”. Eggman shook his head. “That’s gone too! It disappeared along with the emeralds!”. Another second of panicked faces.

“We can use Metal Sonic’s laser to cut the ARK in half! Sure, it’ll take us with it, but we want to save at least one piece of earth right?! This may be still possible folks solution! We can at least still try and lessen the impact of the ARK!”, Eggman shouted. “Metal! Get over here right now!”. Metal Sonic soon appeared, and bowed. “If we can use his laser’s power on maximum, perhaps it could work! Right Metal?”, Eggman added.

Metal Sonic shook his head. “As it stands Doctor, I don’t not have enough fire power in my laser to potentially cut the ARK in half”, the robot said much to Eggman’s dismay. “Are you serious?! You don’t have enough firepower?!”, Eggman added frantically. The larger man began to sweat, and grit his teeth. Metal Sonic shook his head once more.

“I’m afraid not Doctor. I was already fairly weakened from the previous battles with Sonic and his friends”, Metal Sonic added, as Eggman slammed his fists down on the console again. Despite him having an IQ of 300, Eggman didn’t do so well under extreme pressure. “Dammit! So we have no choice but to die here?!”, Knuckles shouted, punching the wall.

“I’m afraid so”, Eggman replied, which made the echidna flinch. “There has to be a way! Somehow!”, Rouge added, as Eggman shook his head again. Any attempt of trying to raise spirits was officially buried after Eggman’s next words.

“There isn’t. My grandfather had truly created the ultimate revenge against this planet. Unavoidable, and mass casualties and destruction. I am genuinely serious right now, we can’t do anything expect wait for the inevitable. It was an honor knowing you all”.

Eggman finally spoke those dreaded words, which made Rouge flinch uncomfortably. Stunned silence returned for a brief second, until Sonic nearly fainted. Reality had hit Amy and Sonic hardest, which impacted the overall morale of everyone else. Amy’s face went pale, as she buried her hands in her face and dropped to her knees.

She began to cry heavily as Tails comforted her. “There, there Amy...”, the fox boy said, hoping to calm her down. “This isn’t fair! I never got to go on a date with Sonic!”, The pink hedgehog shouted out in despair. “I just wanted to take him out somewhere nice, just once dammit! Now we’re all going to die, and I can never ask Sonic out on a date ever again!”, Amy screamed out again, her melancholy tone still as strong.

“So we really can’t do anything?! This is just great isnt it?! The ARK is going to crash onto earth and we can’t do a single damn thing?!”, Shadow shouted angrily, gripping his fists. “I hate to face this too Shadow, but there is really nothing we can do!”, Tails shouted back at the black and red hedgehog. Shadow’s eyes began to swell up with tears.

Eggman had already accepted his fate. Quickly taking off his glasses and wiping them off, he then placed them back on. No use, they just kept overflowing with tears. Dr. Eggman had already known well what his grandfather was capable of achieving. His grandfather had already planned every single event of his lifetime.

Everything, including his grandson’s death.

“Metal Sonic, come here will you? Come here to poppa”, Eggman said shakily. His lip was still quivering, as the robot approached him. Embracing the small robot, Eggman began to sob harshly. Even in the comfort of an embrace, the sirens continued to blare in the ARK. Metal Sonic embraced his father back, as Eggman began to whimper as well.

“I love you very much my son. I guess this is the end of the line for us. I never had children of my own, or a wife for that matter. You are all that remains for me in this cruel end Metal”, he sobbed out, as Rouge and Shadow noticed and comforted him. “I have one last request for you all. Please, can we sit closer together?”, Eggman asked somewhat meekly. Looking at one another, everyone nodded. Wiping away tears, Tails and Amy walked closer to everyone else.

They were all now in circle together, comforting one another.

Sonic stood there, tears rolling down his face. Wiping them away, he walked towards the rest of them. The azure hedgehog sat down in the circle as well. Holding hands with one another, Eggman said, “I never imagined this is how I would die. Before we do however, I’d like to apologize to you all. I wasn’t exactly the best person to be around and I didn’t a lot of bad things. It was genuinely an honor to be with you all”.

Everyone nodded. “I forgive you Eggman. We don’t exactly have a choice in when or where we die. It was nice knowing you all”, Amy managed to say amongst her tears. Eggman shakily said, “There’s about seven minutes remaining”. Amy stood up and sat next to Sonic and gave him a hug. “I love you, and I always will Sonic. You were not only a great friend, but someone who I looked up to ever since I was younger”, the pink hedgehog said, leaning partially on his shoulder.

Sonic nodded and hugged her back. Amy accepted the embrace, as her happiness was overwritten by sadness. “This is the last time I will ever hug, no... see Sonic...”, she thought to herself, her heart shattering. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me Amy. You were a great friend as well. Someone I can put my trust in. It was a pleasure getting to know you all these years”, The azure hedgehog said, wiping away her tears.

Metal Sonic saw this spectacle go down, as he knew what he had to do. Giving one last hug to his father who he still cherished even now, the robot let go. Metal Sonic stood up and sat to the left of Sonic. Sonic looked over to him, as Metal Sonic managed to gain his composure. Amy also looked up to see what Metal Sonic was going to say. The robot then said,

“I owe you an apology. To the both of you. First and foremost, Ms. Amy Rose. I am deeply sorry that I kidnapped you all those years ago”, Metal Sonic began. He looked up to Sonic and gave him a hug as well. “Sonic, I’ve always seen you as my double and enemy. I apologize for all the harm I’ve caused you these years. Please allow me to formally apologize to you and Ms. Amy Rose”.

Amy gave him a well meaning headpat. “It’s all good Metal. Don’t worry to much about the mistakes of life. It doesn’t matter in the end”, she said, as Metal Sonic’s eyes widened. “Yeah! Don’t sweat it bud! You want to move on without regrets y’know? Or else how will you finally get to the other side?”, Sonic added, also embracing the metallic hedgehog.

Metal Sonic began to cry in Sonic’s arms. “Rouge, I never got to tell you that I really thought of you as a true friend”, Shadow said, his tears coming out. “Oh honey! You were the only true best friend I’ve ever had!”, Rouge replied, hugging Shadow. Her makeup was ruined, but she didn’t care anymore.

Knuckles patted her on the back as he began to cry as well. Tails then said, “Eggman, I was always somewhat jealous of your creations. You always seemed to want to design something stronger, better than the last. I wish I could have the ability to invent things on the fly at these times”.

Eggman walked over to the fox and hugged him. “Thank you Tails. The creation of the Tornado and all your little gadgets, are things I do admire as well. You did good work Tails, there was always some flaws in my things. You far surpass my work. Inventor to Inventor, it was nice knowing you”, The Doctor said, as Tails sobbed into his shoulder.

There were more speeches of appreciation and apologizes, as the countdown clock continued. Finally, everyone shook hands with one another and said their final ‘goodbyes’ and “thank you’s”. Tears continued to run as Eggman looked at the countdown clock on the computer.

The last pieces of armor began to fall off the ARK as more warning messages popped onto the console. One final message popped onto the computer screen which read, “Five Minutes To Impact on Earth. Goodbye ARK, for your innovations and to the workers who spent their time up here to create these marvels”.

The countdown clock continued, as the ARK began to shake violently. “We’ve entered the atmosphere!”, Tails shouted. “Everyone come here. Please”, Eggman said, as he opened his arms. Surprisingly, he was able to group hug most of them. “Any last words? Please speak now, I want to be able to send us off with one last prayer,” Eggman asked, giving the opportunity for one last goodbye.

“Dammit! After all the jewels I could have found!”, Rouge said, wiping away some of her tears but crying harder. She embraced Knuckles and said, “If this would have happened I would have never taken the Master Emerald! I would have chosen to take you instead!”.

Looking up sadly, the black and red streaked hedgehog then said shakily, “I’m coming home Maria”. Reminding himself of the times he and Maria were running on the ARK, happily. He would finally see his best friend again. Shadow screamed broken-heartedly, his entire world was shattering all around right now. His well-fought, well-deserved, rebuilt world was shattering, just like that very day he lost Maria. Eggman cried alongside him.

“You were all great people. May we all meet in the next life”, Knuckles said, hugging Rouge. One last comfort for the bat woman. Knuckles decided what he was going to do next was something he had to do now or never. Giving her a small kiss, he added, “Something I’ve wanted to do for sometime now. Thank you for everything Rouge”. The bat nodded and hugged him tightly.

“I can’t believe this is how it ends! Sonic, you were like a big brother to me! If we meet again in the next life, can we go get chili dogs?”, Tails said shakily, as Sonic nodded. “I love you little buddy. Of course we can. You were the best lil’ bro to me. It was nice running all around the planet with you”, The azure hedgehog replied, as Tails kept sobbing.

“Father, I’m so glad I was your son. I thank you for creating me, and always repairing me if I was hurt. I pray for you all now, in these harsh times”, Metal Sonic said. Eggman nodded and gave him a small forehead kiss. “You were the best son Metal Sonic, my last order to you is to never forget that”, The Doctor replied. Metal Sonic nodded, as he continued to cry.

“I don’t really have any words. It was truly an honor knowing you all. I love you all! Thank you all for being there for me, even in our final moments!”, Sonic shouted, his tears rolling out harshly. His heart was starting to hurt, everything was beginning to be crushed under the weight of his feelings. The blue blur screamed in agony, as Metal Sonic and Amy hugged him.

There will never be another battle or race, and his archenemy and his son would be no more.

No more chili dogs with Tails, no more busting through badniks. It was all disappearing right before Sonic’s eyes. His emerald green eyes remembered seeing bright blue skies, waves rolling on the beach, and Eggman’s laboratories. Sonic could still recall the sounds that he was doing alright. Amy laughing, Tails and his machinery, crunching from Knuckles and his toasted sandwiches, Rouge and Shadow’s friendly banters.

Giving a kiss to both Amy and Metal, Sonic got back a kiss from both. “You guys remember the first times we met? It was so fun, getting to know you both. I love you both, such great people!”, Sonic said, his lip quivering. “My tarot cards predicted where you would be, and I found you! My life never had a dull moment since you arrived Sonic! Thank you!”, Amy added, giving the azure hedgehog another kiss.

“You’ve been a fine competitor for me all these years Sonic. No one came close to the happiness and joy I had when we raced and dueled. I... love... you. You gave me a reason to move forward, to become stronger, to become faster. I must thank you for that, Sonic. Please allow me to be by your side until we reach Earth”, Metal Sonic said, giving the hedgehog a kiss as well. He wiped away his now oil leaking eyes, and realized that he could cry. The robot had never cried before this hard, he could only make the noises associated with crying.

Metal Sonic finally had a reason to have tears when he cried.

“Yes you can Metal. I would like for you to be here with me”, Sonic said, as he formed a small group hug with Amy and Metal Sonic. “Eggman, any final words from you? I need to hear your prayer, one last time”, Sonic replied, looking up the the crying doctor. “Yes, I do have some words. Listen up all”, Eggman said, wiping away his tears.

“These years had been a fun ones with you all around. I’ve never been bored with you all around. I may not show it, but I really liked and appreciated you all. Thank you, for giving my life meaning. I love you all, everyone here. If we are going for good, I would have loved for it to be with you guys. I will now say our final prayer. Repeat after me”, Eggman said, as everyone nodded.

Holding hands tightly,and having one last glance at each other they repeated the words Eggman had to say. The ARK was shaking more fiercely now, as the ground beneath them was collapsing. Closing their eyes, alarms blaring violently now. Amongst the last pieces of the ARK came undone, the final words were heard.

_“I'm not scared of the dark..._  
_I'm not running, running, running..._  
_No, I'm not afraid of the fall..._  
_I'm not scared, not at all..._  
_Why would a star, a star ever be afraid of the dark?..._  
_I'm not scared..._  
_I'm not scared, even from the start..._  
_I'm not scared of the dark..._  
_Of the dark...”._

Eggman smiled and said, “May the emeralds bless us”. Everyone nodded and said, “May the emeralds bless us”. Finally with hands clasped with one another and eyes closed, the countdown reached zero. Rapid beeping and blaring could be heard, as Eggman closed his arms around everyone. They dropped to their knees alongside him.

There was no more fear or tears anymore, as they all knew there was nothing to be scared of.

The sounds of the alarms wailing were deafened out by one last moment of silence.

Memories of friendships were made, as small laughter was heard from all of them.

From their last words to final moments, it was spent with the ones they loved most.

The whole world went white, as a bright, calm light engulfed them.

_As the ARK finally collided with Earth._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I decided to write another Metonic angst. Were the lyrics to “Scared of the Dark” too much at the end? Who knows? 
> 
> -I need popcorn and good movie,  
> WeDemBoiz, your favorite degenerate author ;)


End file.
